The Woe of Vibrating Beds
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Whenever Dean calls for Castiel, he comes... eventually. What if Dean didn't mean to say it? Pairings are Dean/Castiel, Sam/Dean implied and Sam/Dean/Castiel, because I can. Enjoy!


HK: Ok... so, my first (official) Supernatural fan fic! If any of you have EVER seen me before, you know what that means... yes, there is some yaois on the horizon! And, amazingly enough, I'm rating a fic as M, despite the fact that 'Mature Teens' is an oxymoron... so that's a hint. I got some pretty heavy Dastiel (or as me and my friend Lora call it, GABby - Gay Angel Buttsex) in here, for me anyway cause I'm SOOO innocent (YAH RIGHT) so... if you are a homophobe, do not read? Pretty please? Oh, and flames will not be appreciated half as much now as they would have been when our school was on fire, cause it was FREAKING FREEZING outside. Also, this has my personal FAVORITE SPN pairing near the end, which is Sam/Dean/CASTIEL. They forgot to mention THAT one in season 4! XD Also, this was written near-entirely at my school for my friend Lora (WHO I BLAME FOR THIS! BLAME YOU LORA, BLAME YOU! XD) so it's a little vague... my teachers were all giving me weird looks anyway, so I figured I may as well not encourage them. MORE IMPORTANTLY, this means this fic could be extended/elongated if anyone really wants it to be... I don't expect anyone to, but I figure I may as well prepare just in case. I've certainly found my share of fics where I was like, 'why did you stop THERE?!' so I'm just gonna put that idea in some heads. I'm gonna stop now, because I'm abusing caps lock again (wups) so hopefully you enjoy!

Disclaimer: HK owns nothing here, though there is a very nice piccy on deviantArt done for me by Lora. :)

WARNINGS!! SLASH, LANGUAGE AND BAD ANGELS! XD

Every time Dean called Castiel, he showed up sooner or later. Sometimes it was too late, as on one particularly difficult hunt when demons came so close to taking Sam... He had managed to get away, barely, and Dean had almost tripped on the words of the exorcism as he rushed to banish the demons. Castiel finally showed up just as the last demon fled its body, looking rushed.

"Dean." Dean ignored him angrily, running over to check on Sammy. Luckily, Sam was okay, just breathing hard. Castiel followed him, now looking perplexed. "Dean. You called me." Dean rounded on him, glowering.

"And where the hell were you?! Where are you always when I need you?!" Sam put a hand on his brother's arm, frowning in concern.

"Dean." Dean shook free though, taking a step towards the angel.

"No, Sam, I need to say it. Why are you never there, or too late when I call?! What the hell is so much more important than our lives?!"

"Practically everything," cut in Sam, stepping between Dean and the flustered angel. Dean snorted, turning his glare on his brother.

"Really. Between us, you and me are the best chance this world has of beating the devil. So our guardian angel can get off his lazy ass and show up on time once in a while!" Castiel's  
eyes narrowed and he pushed past Sam.

"Get over yourself, Dean! Our best chance for beating the devil is not you, it is God, therefore my search for him is a little more important than babysitting!" For once, Dean was completely speechless. Castiel watched him for a moment to see if he would respond, then turned, stalking past the empty corpses. As he reached a point where he could safely vanish (doing it close to corpses tended to make them explode for some reason), Dean found his voice.

"Just get your ass here next time!" Castiel gave him a terrifying look before pointing past both brothers.

"Look, a distraction." Both humans turned in spite of themselves, and when they looked back the angel had gone. Dean swore, kicking a nearby corpse.

"Dammit! What the hell was that?!" Sam, who was close to laughter despite himself, shook his head.

"I guess they can't go if people are looking." Dean frowned, temper quickly abating

"Makes sense... I guess... not really." Sam smiled, and for a moment it was almost as though the past year hadn't happened... then an image of Ruby swam in his mind. Things couldn't go back, not now... but Bobby had definitely been right, he always had the best break up stories. 'My gay baby brother brought Satan to Earth'... somehow, he couldn't see that one being topped any time soon. Turning, he left the shed on his way back to the Impala, completely missing the sudden downcast look on his little Sammy's face.

A couple of nights later, Dean was alone in his motel room, addicted to the Magic Fingers again. He had sent Sam out to find him some fairly obscure toys for their next hunt, so he was reasonably sure he'd have a good two hours to entertain himself. And since he and Sam were back in separate beds, he was pretty sure he knew how. The bed rocked to a halt, and Dean groaned. He knew there were more quarters in his bag, but he really didn't want to get up and get them... glancing across at the door to check it was locked, he mentally shrugged. Now was as good a time as any...

Dean had been a little surprised when a certain short angel had replaced the other actors in his mental porno, but he was close enough to cumming and it just felt too damn good for him to care. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm building. His breath came in fast pants, his nickname for the angel squeezing its way out under his breath at every exhale. He finally came with a shout, throwing back his head.

"Castiel!"

"Yes?" Dean sat up so fast he nearly head butted the angel leaning over his bed. Scrambling back, he pulled up his pants as fast as he could, Castiel looking suspiciously close to smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yes, definitely smirking.

"You called me, Dean." Dean frowned, wiping his hand on the bed behind him as nonchalantly as he could.

"No I didn't... well, I guess I kinda did... but I didn't mean for you to come!"

"You did." Dean honestly felt he hadn't blushed this hard since Sam had walked in on him and that old trucker guy way back when...He could see Castiel plainly smirking through his embarrassed haze, and tried to pull himself together enough to be angry. It didn't work though, as Castiel leaned forward suddenly, climbing onto the bed. "Why did you call me, Dean?" His voice was suspiciously low now, and oddly sultry and the way he lingered over the single syllable of Dean's name made his throat run dry. He gulped, leaning back.

"I didn't... I mean, I didn't mean to!" Castiel leaned forward again, smirk changing to a smile as he reached past Dean.

"Are you sure?" He took Dean's cum-stained hand, pulling it between them, "Because I could always..." he raised the hand to his lips, eyes capturing Dean's as he slowly sucked a finger into his mouth, licking the digit clean, "leave." He paused, looking at Dean and apparently waiting for an answer. More fool him, because after that display, only one of the hunter's brains was working, and it wasn't the one that handled speech. Angels should definitely NOT be able to do that, in Dean's opinion. Then Castiel did that adorable little head tilt of his that meant he was confused and Dean shook himself, forcing his mouth to open. For once though, words escaped him and he had to pause for a moment as Castiel watched him in confusion. When he thought he could speak coherently again, he said,

"Wstfgl." Castiel blinked, now looking a little worried, and Castiel snatched his hand away from the angel and smacking himself in the face with it. "Cas!" Castiel leaned forward, concerned.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I was a little too... direct." Dean shook his head quickly, flatly rejecting the possibility that Castiel might leave.

"No! No... it's good. But are you sure you want to?" The angel calmed again, becoming confident again as he nodded and smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. Is this what you want?" Dean gaped for a moment, amazed at this new level of cluelessness from Castiel, then snorted.

"Hell yes." Before waiting for anything else, he pulled the angel forward into a long, slow kiss. Castiel gave an adorable little squeak, and Dean grinned, a brilliant idea suddenly occurring to him. Pulling back, he grinned at the angel, eyes bright. "Don't go anywhere." Castiel complied, watching in confusion as Dean launched himself across the room, rummaging in his bag. Finding what he was looking for, Dean hurried over to the Magic Fingers box, giddier than he had been since he lost his virginity... for the second time. Castiel was watching him intently, uncomprehending, but when the bed began to vibrate he flung himself across the room like a startled cat. Dean stared at him for a moment where he stood, back pressed against the wall, then started laughing. A little ashamed, Castiel walked back over to the still-vibrating bed, watching it suspiciously.

"Why did you do that, Dean." He even sounded as though the bed had mortally offended him, which was too much for Dean, who collapsed on the bed, laughing hysterically. The vibrations did weird things to his laughter, and now Castiel was watching him like he was some freak of nature no one could possibly understand. Dean was a little offended by this, as he hadn't been a teenager for a long time, but the second that thought registered he was off again. Castiel watched him coldly until he got a hold of himself, which happened oddly quickly. He kept laughing though, just for the look on Castiel's face. Finally, he sighed, patting the bed beside him.

"Come on, it's not gonna bite ya." Castiel raised an eyebrow archly, sitting primly on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want the BED to bite me." Dean flushed again, a little surprised at how often Castiel could make him blush. Weren't angels meant to be oh, INNOCENT? Castiel obviously never got that memo, and obviously wasn't enjoying the vibrations, and Dean sighed, sitting up and moving to sit beside the angel.

"Are we doing this or what?" Castiel turned to look at him, arching a brow.

"Can you turn off these infernal vibrations?" Dean shrugged, slinking an arm around the angel in case he tried to leave. No chance he could stop him, but touching was nice.

"No. It'll run out in a while though." Castiel sighed as he glanced longingly at the other bed.

"Could we move?" Dean glanced over as well, then pulled a face.

"You want to do it in SAM'S bed? Dude, that's my brother!" Castiel shot him a look that quite plainly said he was fully aware of all the sweaty fumblings between the brothers, and Dean finished lamely, "He'd kill me." Castiel sighed, shrugging his coat off his shoulders with slight reluctance, but his smile was coming back by degrees.

"Fine. But don't do this again." Dean's eyebrows went up at the mention of again, and grinned.

"Whatever you say!" Castiel turned, pulling Dean into another kiss as the hunter's fingers pulled the coat down his arms and got to work on his jacket and the shirt underneath. Castiel was doing his best on Dean's own garments, but the constant vibrations made his fingers clumsy. After failing to open a button for the third time he seemed about to swear, pulling away. He looked flushed and angry, and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"This is inefficient!"

"Dude, let me." Dean shrugged out of his shirt as Castiel pouted, folding his arms across his bared chest. Again, the hunter came dangerously close to another bout of hilarity, but he doubted his angel would appreciate being told how adorable he was. Instead, he crawled back over to Castiel, still grinning. "You okay, Cas?" Castiel huffed slightly, looking away and Dean shrugged, brushing the edge of Castiel's shirt out of the way to lick a line along the angel's clavicle down to suck on his nipple. Castiel gasped, caught completely off guard and arched up into Dean's mouth. Dean grinned, biting gently on the hardening bud to try and make Castiel moan. Despite the fact that this didn't work, Dean was only encouraged to continue his new mission to get all kinds of strange noises from his angel. Killing Lucifer and stopping the apocalypse? That could wait, unless Lucifer could make those breathy sounds Castiel was making... the ones that went straight to his cock. Swirling his tongue around the left nipple, his hand moved to caress the right. Castiel gasped, leaning farther into Dean's touch. He had apparently forgotten his sulking, which had been Dean's ORIGINAL intention, but it was forgotten now as he switched his mouth over to the right and grating his fingernails gently down the smooth skin of the angel's abdomen. The muscles beneath jumped under his fingers, but still Castiel made no noise louder than his breathy panting. Dean only got more determined though, abandoning his nipples and moving on to probe his way across the firm muscles with his tongue. With a gentle push, he lay Castiel back onto the bed, moving to crouch between his legs and flick his tongues into the angel's navel. Castiel gasped slightly louder, and Dean smirked. He ran his tongue slowly and seductively around the hole, making Castiel moan, before plunging in, effectively fucking him with his tongue. The results were everything he could hope for. The angel writhed beneath him, choking back another moan. Dean grinned predatorially over him. "Not so calm now, huh?" He realised he had made a mistake the second the words had left his mouth, as Castiel's expression sharpened, changing from lusty pleasure to a calculating smirk. Before he knew what had happened, he was on his back, being pressed into the vibrating sheets by the surprising weight of the angel straddling him. Before he could make a crack about cutting back on the angel cake, his mouth was full of Castiel's tongue. This time though, Castiel was fast and dominating, leaving Dean breathless and unable to fight back. Surprisingly, Dean found he didn't mind being dominated for a change. Castiel shifted slightly, and suddenly his weight was comfortable pressing against him, rather than mildly crushing his stomach. The angel ground his hips against Dean's and the hunter groaned, tilting his head back. He could feel Castiel's hot breath against his chin as the angel chuckled.

"You're rather loud Dean, don't you think?" The hunter snapped his mouth shut, resolving firmly not to make another sound. Castiel leaned back a little to look Dean in the face, smiling.  
"You're adorable when you're angry." Dean opened his mouth to tell the angel exactly what he thought of that sentence, then remembered his solemn promise not to talk and stuck his tongue out instead. Castiel bit it lightly, then released him, moving down to try and remove Dean's pants. After dropping the button for the third time, his confident smirk was switching to annoyance, and Dean watched him fumble for a while longer, still smirking. Finally, when Castiel was going red with frustration, he grabbed the angel's wrists, moving them back and freeing himself of his pants.

"Dude, Cas, you got to work on your coordination!" Castiel pouted, folding his arms.

"If you don't want me to suck your cock, you only had to say." Yet again, Dean found himself speechless, gaping at Castiel. Who suddenly smirked. "You're so predictable." Dean swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. Today was just full of surprises.

"Uh..." Castiel sighed, seeming to take pity on him and leaning down and easily sucking the hunter's dick into his mouth. Dean gasped, abandoning his earlier determination to remain silent at all costs. Castiel chuckled around him, and Dean gripped double handfuls of the sheets, arching his back and clenching his teeth with the effort of not thrusting into the angel's mouth. Suddenly, horribly Castiel pulled back, looking up at Dean with an all too serious expression on his face.

"Talk dirty to me." Dean gaped, body falling back onto the bed as he stared in shock at Castiel.

"What?!" The angel rolled his eyes, clearly feeling Dean was being more of an idiot than necessary in the circumstances, taking Dean back into his mouth. Dean moaned, shutting his eyes again. At that exact moment, precisely the wrong moment for Dean, since Castiel moved away again quickly, the door opened. Sam stood framed in the doorway, the brown shopping bag in his arms. There was a frozen moment between them, Sam in the door staring, Dean still holding onto the sheets for dear life naked on the bed, with a half naked Castiel sat between his legs, looking like a schoolgirl whose daddy just caught her with her boyfriend. Neither Dean nor Castiel dared to move, but Sam broke the sudden stillness for them. He turned, shutting the door and locking it again before heading over to the small table and putting his shopping down. The two on the bed followed his every move, Dean turning red again. Sam finally turned to them, looking awkward and annoyed.

"You could have told me you wanted time alone, Dean, instead of sending me on a wild goose chase!" Dean coughed, finding his voice again.

"I didn't exactly plan this, Sammy!" Castiel was starting to look suspiciously amused, the bastard, since Sam wasn't looking at him.

"He called me, I came. This was just... fun." Sam's lip quirked, though whether he wanted to laugh or shank the angel, Dean couldn't tell.

"Really." Shooting Castiel a glare, Dean finally remembered to twitch some sheets over his crotch.

"It was an accident, Sammy, I didn't mean to!" Castiel snickered, lounging back on the bed, which had finally stopped vibrating, and Sam's mouth did that weird twitch again.

"Your brother is quite loud, Sam, how did you ever manage?" Sam instantly flushed, turning his 'you DIE for this, and I will enjoy it' look.

"You told him, Dean?" Sitting up but keeping some cloth carefully over his dick, Dean shook his head, alternating between giving Sam puppy eyes and glaring at Castiel.

"No, he already knew! And... Cas is scared of vibrating beds!" Sam choked, gaping at the angel who was giving Dean a haughty look.

"I was not scared, the vibrating was annoying." Sam nodded, deciding to ignore the weirdness of the situation to gang up on Dean.

"Exactly!" Rolling his eyes, Dean huffed.

"Whatever, you totally enjoyed it. Now if you don't mind, Sam, me and Cas were in the middle of something?"

"He could join." Sam was choking again, and both brothers stared incredulously at the smirking angel, who shrugged. "The more the merrier, right Dean?" Dean frowned, noticing something.

"You said you were a virgin!" Sam looked between them, not sure whether to laugh or be extremely disturbed right now, but leaning towards laughter.

"You guys have weird conversations." Castiel shrugged, smiling beatifically.

"I've had all of human history to learn."

"But you never got laid." A flicker of embarrassment crossed his face.

"I had better things to do. I never got close to a human before... or angel for that matter." Sam grinned, trying to lighten the tension.

"Don't you feel special, Dean?" Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Great, I corrupted a pervy angel." Castiel smiled winningly at Sam, patting the bed beside him.

"So, would you like to join?" Sam glanced at Dean, who shrugged.

"Whatever you want." Sam took a step towards the bed, looking divided.

"I thought you were still mad..."

"Because you fucked a demon? Makes sense fucking an angel makes it better."

"So you mean..."

"We're not okay Sam. But you're my little brother, and I'm always gonna love ya. Maybe a little more than I should." Sam choked back a laugh, near tears now.

"We are so fucked up." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You think YOU'RE fucked up?" Dean laughed, his usual response when his emotions built up.

"Right! We're bad for incest, but he's the angel telling us to. It's gotta be okay if the angel says so!" Castiel shrugged, looking Sam up and down.

"If appreciating that is wrong, I don't want to be right." Both brothers laughed this time, and Dean beckoned to Sam.

"Come on, little bro, Castiel wants to pop his cherry in style." Rolling his eyes, Sam walked over to the bed, shrugging out of his shirt.

"You're disgusting."

"But you like it so much."

"Stop talking." Castiel smiled, moving back to allow Sam space.

"Don't ruin the moment." Dean stared at him for a moment, then snickered.

"And I though Sam was a chick." Castiel raised an eyebrow as Sam snickered, crawling onto the bed.

"As I recall, you were the one moaning whenever I touched you."

"Yeah, and you had my dick in your mouth."

"Because mine is going in your ass."

"Yeah right."

"Don't worry..." Castiel smirked, crawling towards Dean like a cat, "I'll make you enjoy it." Sam smirked as well, moving up behind the angel to whisper in his ear, body covering the angel's.

"Have you found his spots yet?" Cas half turned, smirking up at Sam.

"Why no I haven't... do I get a hint?" Sam chuckled, giving Castiel a kiss on the cheek before leaning in to Dean, pushing Castiel in as well with his body.

"He goes crazy if you touch him right... here." Dean couldn't repress a shudder as Sam caressed his clavicle.

"Dude, this is so wrong." Castiel gave him his most adorable puppy eyes.

"But it feels so right..." He leaned in, licking slowly along the bone, and Dean's mind went completely blank.

XD Okay, I couldn't resist throwing in some of the stuff from Becky's fic... ten points for all who can spot the instances! Don't forget to leave me a review cause I love you all (not quite as much as Sammy loves Dean) and if anyone who read this can look at a vibrating bed of Castiel without laughing, more power to you, cause I sure as hell can't! XD


End file.
